The invention concerns a module for equipping a motor vehicle rear opening panel with a support plate for accessories.
Numerous accessories can be mounted onto the rear opening panel of a motor vehicle, in particular, when it is made up of a rear hatchback of large dimensions.
In this way, the hatchback can support, in addition to is its closing and locking mechanisms, an electric wiper motor, means of positioning a wiper arm in a parked position, a license plate and its lighting systems, but also eventually a third required brake light, or even all or part of the rear turn signal blocks.
All the accessories, which are products independent of the body piece that makes up the hatchback, must be mounted onto the hatchback during vehicle assembly. And yet, the multiplication of accessories leads to an increase of mounting time and multiples the risks of mounting errors, in particular, positioning.
In addition, it is necessary of foresee, for each electric accessory, first, an electric power source, second, means for controlling these accessories, and, finally, monitoring means that allow informing the driver about the functioning state of the accessories, for example, via warning lamps on the dashboard, or by a central electrical management unit of the vehicle.
These multiple connections, which it is necessary to implement on the assembly line of the vehicle, are still possible sources of breakdowns and it is thus necessary to verify them after mounting.
As one can see, the multiplication of electric accessories borne by the rear opening panel of a vehicle can lead to a substantial increase in the total assembly time of the hatchback.